An automatic testing machine (ATM) operates in a production environment to rapidly and accurately test the operation and performance of various types of devices under test (DUT). The DUTs could be a finished product or a component of a larger system The ATM is programmed to perform various tests on the DUT.
ATMs are made flexible by the use of test fixtures. A test fixture provides an interface between the DUT and the ATM. Thus, a single ATM can perform tests on devices with different interfaces when connected via different test fixtures. Fixtures typically have a drawer mechanism, which opens up and allows the DUT to be placed inside the fixture. The fixture may have a RF cable that is fixedly mounted within. Also, fixtures may use pneumatic actuators that are constructed directly onto the drawer mechanism of the fixture. These hardwired aspects makes fixtures extremely difficult to reconfigure, because all of the fixture elements are integrally built into the fixture.
Furthermore, test fixtures tend to be large and bulky. Moreover, they have numerous connections to the ATM to allow testing of various parameters, e.g., power, electronic signals, RF signals, and pneumatic air pressure. Thus, changing test fixtures is time consuming, because individual connection to the ATM must be separated. In addition, the current fixture must be removed, and then the new fixture installed. During the replacement process, the production line is shut down, which results in lost production time.
If the fixture needs to be repaired, then lost production time is unavoidable. However, if the fixture is to be changed merely to accommodate a different DUT, then the lost production time can be mitigated by using an adapter. An adapter is a DUT holder that is coupled to the fixture on the drawer mechanism. The adapter is customized to hold a specific type of DUT.
However, the adapter is comprised of a set of machined base plate and side rails. These parts incorporate all the features required to interface a DUT to the fixture. With this design the pneumatic tubing and electrical connections are routed through channels and ports machined in the base plate and side rails. Thus, a unique adapter design is required for each device to be tested in the fixture. Device specific positioning of actuators and sensors and routing of air lines and cables results in a complex assembly, thus driving increased prototyping, fabrication and assembly time and high component cost.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a system and method that allows for reduction in the complexity and quantity of the interface components and a standardized enclosure to reduce overall design time and material cost.